Les liens de la destinée
by natsuko1994
Summary: Pendant les grandes vacances, Draco s'enfuit de chez lui, severus lui trouve une maison.../ Harry ne supporte plus de vivre chez les Dursley et décide d'allait vivre autre part... je ne sais pas faire les résumés.
1. Chapter 1

Yo, voici ma première fic et le premier chapitre n'est pas super mais sur l'avis de mes soeurs, elle est bien comme histoire même si pour l'instant elle n'est pas finie.

Donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontres prédestinées (1 ère partie)**

Les grandes vacances se terminaient. Harry avait décidé qu'à ses 17 ans, il quitterait la maison des Dursley. Pour l'instant, il n'avait encore que 16 ans et il allait faire sa 6éme année à Poudlard. Plus qu'une semaine avant le début des cours.

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient retrouvés dans un pub moldu où n'existait pas la bière au beurre si réputé dans les pubs sorciers. Ils prirent donc une bière normale dont le goût n'était pas très fameux. Ils parlèrent de leurs vacances mais Harry n'avait pas l'air très intéressé et regardait ailleurs. Les deux autres gryffondors regardèrent dans sa direction et aperçurent Malfoy et Zabini qui semblaient parler de choses sérieuses même si Draco avait toujours été très "sérieux". Harry n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard du jeune blond, Ron l'appela, Harry sortit de ses pensées en sursautant, il se retourna vers le jeune Weasley.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Ron intrigué.

- Euh...rien, je trouve juste ça bizarre qu'un Malfoy vienne dans le monde moldu. Vous trouvez pas ?

- Oui, je trouve aussi, acquiesça Hermione."

Ils se remirent à parler de la rentrée et finirent de boire leurs bières.

Draco s'était enfui de chez lui et avait contacté Blaise pour qu'ils se retrouvent là où son père ne pourrait pas le trouver. Il refusait d'avoir la marque des ténèbres mais ses parents l'obligeaient car ils étaient des mangemorts et voulaient que leur fils le soit aussi.

Il parlait vraiment sérieusement avec Zabini. Zabini avait toujours était d'accord avec Malfoy donc Draco se disait parfois que s'était bien mais d'autres fois c'est comme si il parlait dans le vide. Draco ne remarqua pas le regard du gryffondor, au contraire Blaise sentait une présence "non-moldu" dans la pièce. Il regarda autour de lui puis aperçu les trois gryffondors, sur une table, en train de discuter. Il avertit Malfoy de leurs présences et Draco regarda le petit groupe puis rougit même si il n'était pas surprit de voir le survivant et ses amis ici car Harry habitait là et les deux autres le suivaient comme des petits chiens. Blaise avait remarqué que dès qu'ils s'insultaient avec Potter, il avait des petites rougeurs que seul Blaise avait remarquées mais il ne lui avait pas fait la remarque sinon il se serait fait tuer par le jeune blond car Potter et Malfoy étaient les pires ennemis de Poudlard et il ne fallait surtout pas détruire la personnalité du serpentard fondée depuis sa première rencontre avec Potter. Il avait aussi remarqué que depuis le début des grandes vacances, Draco parlait souvent du survivant et cela de façon non déplaisante.

Draco ne savait pas où il allait finir ses vacances car si il retournait chez ses parents, ils l'emmèneraient voir le seigneur des ténèbres. Blaise ne pouvait pas l'accueillir chez lui car pendant la semaine, il y avait une vingtaine de personnes qui y venaient. Draco décida d'aller voir son parrain. Ils sortirent du pub sous les regards méfiants des trois gryffondors.

Harry était pensif, il se demandait si il ne pouvait pas aller vivre chez les Weasley car les Dursley commençaient vraiment à lui monter à la tête. Il décida d'aller voir sa tante pour avoir sa permission. Il prévint Ron qu'il arriverait peut être le soir même chez lui. Hermione était partie avant les deux garçons pour rejoindre ses parents qui lui avaient demandé de revenir vers 17 heures. Les deux gryffondors rentrèrent chez eux, Ron pour prévenir sa mère et Harry pour demander la permission et préparer ses valises.

Harry arriva devant chez lui. Il s'approcha de sa tante qui, après l'avoir cherché partout, se tenait dans le cadre de la porte pour le voir revenir. Il décida de lui dire sans détour.

"- Je voulais vous demander quelque chose, tante Pétunia ! S'exclama Harry.

- Vas-y, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à parler avec toi.

- Euh...

Il hésita ayant peur de sa réaction mais continua.

- Je voudrais habitait chez les Weasley cette semaine et aussi pendant les vacances scolaires.

- Je suppose que ce sont des sorciers !

- Oui et ils sont très accueillants. Et puis comme ça vous vous débarrasseriez de moi, alors je peux ? Supplia t-il.

- D'accord mais ne reviens pas te plaindre et demander à revenir ici !"

Ça arrangait Pétunia qu'il s'en aille de chez elle. Elle ne supportait plus ce monstre.

Harry partit aussitôt faire ses valises avec une joie immense puis transplana sans autorisation vers la maison des Weasley. Il frappa à la porte et c'est Molly qui ouvrit. Elle lui sauta dans les bras, elle était heureuse qu'il vienne se réfugier chez elle et pas autre part. Ron et Ginny arrivèrent en sachant que c'était lui car il était le seul qui pouvait la rendre aussi heureuse. Ron eu la corvée de monter ses bagages pendant que Ginny l'accompagnait jusqu'à la chambre d'ami à côté de celle de Ron. Harry était heureux qu'on l'accueille comme cela car il se sentait plus important que dans la famille Dursley.

Draco arriva chez Snape. Severus lui ouvrit avec un air d'étonnement. En voyant le regard de son filleul, il comprit ce qui se passait. Il le fit entrer. Draco se dirigea vers la cuisine et s'assit sur une chaise, Severus fit de même.

"- Que veux tu que je fasse pour toi ? Demanda Snape.

- Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici et ce qu'il s'est passé mais maintenant je sais pas où aller moi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Je peux pas t'abriter, chez moi c'est trop petit pour deux !

- Mais... Je veux pas retourner chez moi, com...comment je vais sur...survivre ?"

On commençait à voir que Draco avait peur et qu'il commençait à pleurer. Severus fut surpris de voir ça, pour un Malfoy c'était inhabituel surtout sachant le caractère strict de Draco. Le professeur de potion le prit dans ses bras et réfléchis à la situation, il eu une idée mais...

"- Si tu veux..."

Draco releva la tête.

"- Si tu veux quoi ? Reprit-il après le professeur.

- Tu pourrais aller chez des gryffondors, c'est les seuls que je vois.

- Lesquels ?

- Les Weasley ?! C'est la seule solution et ton père ne te cherchera pas là-bas.

- Oué, dit-il d'un ton maussade

- Alors ça marche ?

- Oui ça marche.

- Tu vas y aller tout de suite, je te fais confiance pour que tu sois un gentil garçon, d'accord ?

- c'est bon je suis pas un gamin !!!"

Les deux partirent tout de suite comme ils avaient prévu mais sans penser aux vêtements de rechange du Serpentard, alors que Snape en avait plusieurs chez lui, ainsi qu'à ce qui pouvait y avoir comme mauvaise surprise pour le jeune Malfoy chez les Weasley.

Voilà le premier chapitre fini, j'espère qu'il vous a quand même plu et vous a donné goût pour la suite qui s'avère être intéressante.

S'il vous plaît petites reviews pour me faire plaisir suite dans à peu près deux semaines. Désolé pour l'attente.

Bisoux!

Natsuko1994


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bisoux et bonne lecture à tous. Merci pour vos reviews.

**Chapitre 2 : Rencontres prédestinées ( 2 éme partie)**

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte des Weasley. Snape frappa à la porte, Molly ouvrit, surprise de les voir ici.

"- Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda t-elle.

- Pourrais-tu prendre Malfoy durant cette semaine et peut être pendant les vacances si sa situation ne s'arrange pas. Il s'est enfui de chez lui et ne veut pas rentrer.

- Hein hein ! C'est pour la ...

- La marque des Ténèbres, coupa Draco

- Il n'y a plus de chambre libre. Il ne reste qu'un lit de disponible dans la chambre d'ami. Ça te dit ?

- Tous ce que vous voudrez, je ne veux pas vous déranger.

- Ok ! Je vais t'accompagner et te présenter à notre premier invité même si tu dois déjà le connaître."

Draco se demanda qui ça pouvait bien être et suivit Mme Weasley

Harry parlait à Ron en rangeant ses vêtements puis il entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Molly ne montait pas souvent dans les chambres du haut. Ron alla donc voir qui venait sans se faire remarquer et vit Malfoy monter les escaliers avec Molly. Il rentra à toute vitesse et prévint Harry. Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ?

Molly entra la première et vit les yeux des deux garçons grands ouverts comme s'ils avaient vu quelque chose de monstrueux, elle compris tout de suite qu'ils savaient que le serpentard était là.

Le serpentard entra après Molly et aperçu Potter. Il poussa un grand cri.

"- QUOI ?! C'est lui l'invité ? C'est pas possible, Potter, qu'est-ce tu fous là ?

- C'est à moi de te retourner la question Malfoy ! Ne me dit pas que tu restes ici et que tu vas dormir dans cette chambre ?!

- C'est la seule chambre de libre, Harry. Vous devrez vous y faire, dit Molly calmement

- Mais ça va pas la tête je veux pas dormir avec Potter !

- Tu vas pas dormir avec mais dans un lit à part cher Malfoy, s'exclama Ron presque à éclater de rire

- Et tu m'avais dit que tu irais là où il restait de la place ! Intervint Mme Weasley

- Oui, Mme mais...

- Tu peux rentrer chez toi si tu veux Malfoy, dit Ron pour prendre la défense de son ami.

- C'est bon Ron, dit Harry, c'est pas ma maison ni la sienne nous devrons nous y faire comme Mme Weasley l'a dit, n'est-ce pas Malfoy ?

- Bien sûr, Potter, quel grand plaisir d'être avec mon cher "ami"."

Harry fut choqué du mot qu'il venait de dire même si c'était ironique et qu'il avait eu du mal à le sortir.

Draco, lui, avait senti qu'il avait rougit sur cette phrase car il avait regardé Potter droit dans les yeux et dire ce mot l'avait fait frémir. Comment pouvait-il même penser à être ami avec Potter ?

Dans leur chambre, Harry était assit sur le lit pendant que Draco était à la douche. Draco en sortit avec juste une serviette autour de la taille et s'exclama, sous le regard du gryffondor :

"- Merde !!! J'ai complètement oublié mes vêtements de rechange et Snape n'a que des uniformes de l'école."

Harry, gentil comme il est, alla prendre des habits pour son ennemi et se demanda ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il les lui donna sous le regard surpris du jeune blond.

"- Pourquoi tu fais ça Potter ? Demanda t-il intrigué.

- Je sais pas. Pourquoi, t'en veux pas ? Je peux les reprendre si tu veux ?!"

Il commença à aller vers le serpentard pour lui reprendre ses vêtements quand...

"- Nonnn ! Fit-il d'une voix de petit enfant dont on voulait lui piquer son jouet."

Harry le regarda puis explosa de rire en voyant le serpentard se dandiner pour se défendre.

Draco fut très gêné puis reprit son air normal en rougissant comme d'habitude devant le survivant. Par contre Harry remarqua ses petites rougeurs puis lui demanda :

"- Tu rougis Malfoy ? Et qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire à l'instant ? il continua à rire tout pendant qu'il parlait.

- Te moque pas de moi, Potter, j'ai pas rougi pour toi si tu veux savoir, c'est...c'est très gênant pour moi d'avoir fait ce truc que je viens de faire. Maintenant, tu as de quoi rire de moi à l'école mais je ne te le conseille pas sinon tu sais de quoi je suis capable."

Draco essayait de s'expliquer et de se défendre. Pour la première fois, il avait peur qu'Harry aille se vanter d'avoir vu le Malfoy dans cet état.

Harry continuait de rigoler, quand le jeune blond se jeta sur lui pour le faire taire. Ils tombèrent sur le lit, Draco avait réussi à faire taire le gryffondor mais Harry le regardait très surpris, de plus, le serpentard n'avait plus sa serviette sur lui donc se retrouvait nu sur Potter. Le brun rougit pour la première fois devant Malfoy, pas de passion mais de gêne.

Harry voyait que le blond était encore plus gêné que lui car sur son visage était rouge pivoine mais le gryffondor ne savait pas que le serpentard le désirait plus qu'autre chose. Draco descendit du gryffondor et prit sa serviette à toute vitesse. Harry se releva et regarda le blond avec stupeur.

"- C'est pas de ma faute !!! Dit Draco en ne sachant pas quoi dire.

- Euh... Je n'ai rien vu je te le promets, répondit Harry tout aussi mal à l'aise.

- Ben, j'espère bien Potter, je ne pourrais jamais montrer mon sublime corps à un garçon.

- Tu n'es pas trop fier à ce que je vois, Malfoy, pourquoi tu m'a sauté dessus ?

- Je voulais que tu te la ferme et...

- Tu as rougit ?! ... C'est parce que j'étais gêné ! Dirent les deux ennemis en même temps.

- Bon, ok ! Je veux que tu te taises pour ce qui c'est passé !

- Pourquoi ? On pourrait bien se marrer si je racontais ça aux gryffondors et c'est mon ennemi qui a fait toutes ces gaffes, et non pas mon ami à qui je promettrais de ne rien dire.

- Tu oserais me faire ça ! Ou bien...

- Ou bien quoi Malfoy ?

- Je pourrais dire que tu as essayé de me violer !

- J'étais en dessous, comment je pourrais te violer."

A ce moment, Ron entra dans la chambre et fut bouche bée par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ?

Harry et Draco se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire en voyant la tête du rouquin.

"- C'est pas ce que tu pense Ron !!! =`) Dit Harry en arrêtant pas de rire.

- Et je dois penser à quoi quand j'entends ce genre de propos, Harry ?

- On a rien fait d'obscène et franchement, tu me vois avec Malfoy ?

- C'est bon jte crois mais pourquoi vous disiez ça alors ?

- Ça te regarde en quoi Weasley, rétorqua Draco.

- C'est bon je vais t'expliquer Ron ! Dit-il en lançant un regard noir au serpentard.

- Rien ! Bref, Malfoy est tombé sur moi et c'est vanté qu'il allait dire que j'avais essayé de le violer, c'est tout.

- Ah... ! Je suis un peu plus rassuré.

- Cool et pourquoi tu est venu dans notre chambre, dit le blond.

- Ne l'agresse pas Malfoy, il n'a rien fait et en plus, c'est chez lui. Dit Harry dans une colère noir.

- Ouhhh... Tu vas mordre Potty !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Malfoy !

- Arrêtez, par Merlin, Vous ne pouvez jamais faire une soirée sans vous lancer des piques !"

Les deux ennemis était choqué que le petit Weasley les calment aussi bien. Ron était assé fier de son intervention.

"- Ah oui, je voulais vous prévenir que nous allons bientôt passer à table."

Il sortit, ensuite, de la chambre.

"- Bon, je descends, je prendrais ma douche après, dit Harry avant de regarder le serpentard pas encore habillé.

- Je vous rejoins après m'être habillé."

Harry entra dans la salle à manger et Ginny lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

Pendant ce temps Draco s'habillait avec les vêtements du gryffondors qui lui allaient à merveille. Il descendit et s'assit en face d'Harry.

Le survivant avait l'habitude d'étaler ses jambes sous la table, et c'est ce qu'il fit mais il cogna dans celles de Draco.

"- Qu'est tu fous Potter ? grogna le serpentard.

- Désolé Malfoy, c'est que j'ai l'habitude...

- Je m'en fous t'enlèves tes pattes de là ! Le coupa t-il.

- C'est bon les enfants ! Ne vous disputez pas à table, je sais que vous ne vous aimez pas mais tout de même ! Dit Molly pour les calmer.

- Oui Madame, répondirent-ils."

Ils ne parlèrent plus durant tout le repas puis à la fin de celui-ci, ils remontèrent dans leur chambre.

Voilà c'est finit pour le deuxième chapitre qui est arrivé plus tôt que prévu, bref bisoux à tout le monde et review svp!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Me voici avec le 3ème chapitre. J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre. Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir autant les unes que les autres. Dans ce cas, je ne vous fait pas plus attendre!!!

Bisoux

**Chapitre 3 : Un allié imprévu**

Arrivé dans la chambre d'amis, Harry pris son pyjama qu'il avait déposé sur son lit avant que Draco lui tombe dessus et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Draco rentra au même moment et demanda à Potter :

"- Tu vas prendre ta douche, Potter ?!

- Oui, parce que tu veux venir avec moi, Malfoy ? Taquina Harry.

- Heu... N..n..non ! Bégaya Draco en devenant rouge écarlate.

- T'es sûr ?!

- Oui. Parce que tu veux absolument que je vienne avec toi ?! Reprit-il en essayant de se montrer son air hautain.

- Non... mais tu avais l'air de le vouloir... Vraiment, finit par chuchoter Harry.

- C'est pas vrai, tu raconte n'importe quoi, répondit-il d'une voix de gamin.

- Tu recommence Malfoy !

- Quoi ?! Dit brutalement l'intéressé.

- Mais ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure et encore en rougissant, mon tout petit Dracounet ! Dit Harry en continuant de taquiner Draco.

- Arrête de me prendre pour un gamin Potter ! S'exclama Draco tout en rougissant.

- Tu te fais passer pour, Malfoy. Riposta Harry

- Tais-toi et va à ta douche !

- C'est bon, j'y vais mais si tu veux toujours venir la porte est ouverte. Ricana t-il.

- Ta gueule !

- Bye ! A tout à l'heure Dracounet..."

Il partit dans sa douche sous le regard du serpentard dont le visage était aussi rouge que lors des réflexions du Gryffondor. Draco se demanda "est-ce qu'un jour, je pourrais voir son sublime corps que je ne vois qu'à travers ses vêtements moulés mais que je désire tant toucher ? Et il me dit des choses tellement gênantes, je suis sûr que c'est pour se foutre de ma gueule, j'en ai marre, pourquoi lui, pourquoi je l'aime lui, je le désire tant que je suis content d'être au moins dans la même chambre que lui..." Il continua de penser à ses "malheurs". Il ne vit pas Ron à la porte de sa chambre et ne se doutait pas non-plus qu'il avait chuchoté tous ce qu'il venait de penser. Ron étouffa un rire moqueur que le blond entendit. Il se retourna en sursautant remarquant le rouquin au coin de la porte.

"- Qu'est... Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Weasley, si tu veux voir Harry, il est à la douche.

- Tu m'avais l'air pensif, j'ai pas voulu déranger ta conversation à haute voix !

- Hein... Quoi ?! J'ai pas pensé à haute voix !?

- Et bien... Si.

- QUOI ?! Tu ne m'as pas entendu ? Ne me dis pas que si, dis Draco tout paniqué.

- A vrai dire... Euh... Si !

- Ahhhhh ! Tu ne diras rien, dis-moi ?

- Pourquoi pas ! C'est un scoop ce que tu as dis !

- Ça se vois que tu es l'ami de Potter, tu parle pareil !

- Ah parce que tu cache quelque chose aussi avec lui ?!

- Non... Mais bien sûr que non, tu voudrais que je cache quoi avec Potter ?

- Bah... Je sais pas moi, que vous avez une amourette entre vous deux ! Dis Ron sur un ton de petit cachottier.

- Hein ! Tu raconte n'importe quoi !

- Et ce que tu as pensé c'était n'importe quoi aussi ?

- ...

- C'est bon, je lui dirais rien ! Dis Weasley dans un air de compassion.

- Vrai de vrai ?

- Oui, mais à une condition !

- Laquelle?

- Je veux que tu aies un minimum de respect envers moi, donc c'est d'accord ?

- Ouiii ! Merci mon ptit rouquinet ! (et voilà que je parle comme Potter !)

- Pourquoi tu fais une voix de gamin ? Et je t'ai dit d'être respectueux, ça veut dire aussi que tu ne m'appelle plus comme ça !

- Ah bon ! Mais j'aime bien. Dit-il en prenant son air tristounet.

- Tu changes vraiment Malfoy, tu n'as jamais était comme ça à Poudlard !

- J'ai une image à tenir.

- Hein hein. Tu es bizarre comme mec, si tu veux je t'aide pour Harry ?!

- C'est vrai, tu es sûr de vouloir m'aider, je n'ai jamais était sympa avec vous. Dit Draco en regardant le sol et en rougissant.

- Oué ! Je t'aiderais à atteindre le coeur d'Harry mais...

- Mais quoi ?

- Il faut un plan.

- Un plan... ? Euh...

- J'ai trouvé, s'exclama Ron.

- Dis s'il te plaît !

- Tu es poli Malfoy, j'aime mieux ce côté de ta personnalité, bref... Plan 1 : il faut que tu sois déjà son ami.

- Bonne déduction Weasley ! Mais comment..."

A ce moment Harry ouvrit un peu de la porte de la salle de bain et demanda à Draco :

"- Malfoy, tu peux me prêter ta serviette car tout à l'heure...

Harry aperçut Ron assit sur le lit avec Malfoy.

- Ah Ron, tu m'attendais ?

Ron jeta un petit coup d'oeil à Draco puis dit :

- Oui, je voulais que tu viennes voir mon nouveau balai pour la rentrée !

- Ah désolé je peux pas pour le moment, bon si Malfoy pouvait me donnait sa serviette !

- Oui tout de suite Potter ! Dit Draco comme pour répondre à son maître.

- Merci. Et Ron je viendrais plus tard dans la soirée si tu veux bien. Répondit Harry

- Ok ! Je vais aller me doucher pour le moment, salut."

Ron sortit de la chambre en faisant un coup d'oeil au serpentard puis eu un petit sourire que Draco aperçut ce qui le fit sourir aussi.

Le beau blond regarda le gryffondor s'essuyer en savourant la vue de son merveilleux corps musclé et en pensant que Harry avait la serviette avec laquelle il s'était lui même essuyé.

"- Malfoy !

- ...

- Youhou... ! Malfoy !

- Ah... Hein ! Quoi ! Dit Draco en quittant du regard le corps du gryffondor.

- Tu vas arrêter de m'admirer ! S'exclama Harry en souriant.

- Heu... Je t'admirais pas, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, rien de plus.

- Mouai ! J'essaies de te croire.

- Bah crois moi, c'est tout ce que je demande.

- D'accord ! Je vais voir le balai de Ron comme il me l'a demandé.

- Ok ! Je vais me coucher.

- Déjà ?!

- J'ai passé une longue soirée tu sais, surtout quand mon partenaire de chambre est Harry Potter. Dit-il avec humour.

- Donc la même pour moi, hihi. Bon, bonne nuit Malfoy.

- Merci, bonne soirée Potter. Heu... Je peux t'emprunter un pyjama s'il te plaît.

- Bien sûr ! Tu peux choisir celui que tu veux dans le tiroir là-bas, et en plus il y en a un avec des nounours dessus ! Répondit Harry.

- Ah ah ! Très drôle Potter. Mais merci pour la proposition, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Harry sortit donc de la chambre et jeta un oeil vers le serpentard qui cherchait un pyjama dans le tiroir, et il en sortit celui dont ils parlaient à l'instant. Harry se détourna et explosa de rire.

Tard dans la soirée, Harry revint dans la chambre en marchant à pas de loup pour ne pas réveiller le jeune blond endormit mais Malfoy ne dormit qu'après avoir entendu Harry revenir.

Et voilà, c'est finit pour le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Et... reviews please !!!!

Bisoux à tous !


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà la suite que vous attendiez depuis un moment avec impatience donc escusez-moi du retard et oici le 4ème chapitre un peu bizarre.

Bisoux à tous. Merci pour vos reviews!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 4 : La mélancolie d'un jeune serpentard**

Le lendemain matin, Harry avait du mal à se réveiller mais quand il sentit une présence à coté de lui, il sursauta et aperçut le jeune serpentard en train de dormir agrippé au bras d'Harry. Il secoua Draco qui gémissait à cause des secousses.

"- Hmm !

- Malfoy... réveilles toi et DEGAGE DE MON LIT !!! Dit Harry en criant.

- Quoi ?! Qu'est tu fais dans mon lit Potter ? Répondit Draco en essayant de se lever.

- C'est toi qui est dans MON lit, je te signal !

- Ah bon ? J'ai dû faire un cauchemar.

- Et ...?

- Bah... Je me suis mis dans ton lit.

- Et qui t'a autoriser de venir squatter mon lit.

- Mais...

- Cest pas une raison donc dégage de là tout de suite ! rétorqua Harry dont la colère montait.

- Oui, c'est bon, j'ai compris, dit Draco tristement en sortant du lit du survivant.

- J'hallucine ! tu as mis le pyjama à nounours !? Je t'ai vu le prendre mais je croyais pas que tu allais le mettre. Dit Harry en explosant de rire.

- Je... Je me casse de la chambre. Annonça le serpentard avec les armes aux yeux

- Qu'est-ce... Pourquoi ?"

Il prit les habits de la veille et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Harry fut choqué de la réaction du blond, qu'est-ce qu'il avait pour se mettre dans un état pareil ?

"- Malfoy !?

- Hmm !

- Je vais déjeuner, tu viens ?

- Non, je descendrais plus tard si ça te dérange pas. Répondit Draco en essayant de parler sous les larmes.

- Malfoy...

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu pleurs ? Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? C'est peut-être à cause de moi ?

- Nan.

- Non à quoi ?

- A tout Potter, va t'en, s'il te plaît.

- Si tu veux mais tu descends déjeuner après, tu me le promet ?

- Oui, je m'habille et je descends."

Harry sortit de la chambre et Draco resta pensif dans la salle de bain avec des larmes qui coulait sur ses joues. Il n'arrivait plus à supporter qu'Harry se foute de sa gueule et en gros, de son amour non-réciproque. Il s'habilla et sécha ses larmes pour ne pas que Mme Weasley lui demande ce qu'il avait. Il rejoignit la troupe pour le petit-déjeuner et personne ne remarqua que le jeune blond avait pleuré à part Harry qui se demandait comment il pouvait faire pour redevenir aussi vite zen après avoir eu du chagrin.

"- Bonjour Draco ! Tu as bien dormi ? Dit Molly en s'apercevant que le serpentard était arrivé.

- Oui Madame et vous, vous avez bien dormi ?

- Oui mais je me suis inquiété que l'un deux vous deux tue l'autre pendant la nuit. Dit Molly en rigolant et en embarquant toute sa famille dans son délire.

- Bah vous voyez que nous sommes nous encore vivants. Répondit Harry en suivant la suite de la conversation de Molly."

Ils rigolèrent tous sauf un qui, dans son coin, pensait à ce qui c'était passé le matin et rougit à savoir qu'il avait dormi dans le même lit qu'Harry. Ron le regarda et sut au regard du blond qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. A la fin du petit déjeuner, le roux alla voir Draco et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Draco regarda au sol pour ne pas croiser le regard interrogateur de Ron. Weasley lui, ne voulait pas le brusquer car il savait que c'était pas de la rigolade avec Harry quand on était son pire ennemi.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé avec Harry ? Demanda t-il pour ouvrir la conversation.

- Oh rien !

- Menteur ! Je le vois bien à ta tête Malfoy.

- Je te dis qu'il s'est rien passé ! Mais... Je me sent vraiment rejeté, si tu comprends ce que je veux dire.

- Je te rappelle que vous êtes ennemis donc c'est un petit peu normale venant d'Harry de réagir comme ça.

- Tu as raison mais je n'arrive plus à le supporter."

Le jeune blond cacha son visage dans ses mains et se mit à pleurer. Ron ne savait pas quoi faire, leurs relations n'étaient pas comme Draco le voudrait, il fallait que le roux fasse quelque chose. Il s'approcha du serpentard et lui caressa le dos de compassion (vous avez cru quoi ?!) Puis il lui dit :

"- Ça te dérange pas que je t'appelle Draco ?

- Non, vas-y car tu seras bien le seule qui voudra m'appeler comme ça parmi les gryffondors.

- Tu déconne, je suis sûr que si tu mettais du tiens pour te faire apprécier des gryffons, il accepteraient d'être ton ami et de t'appeler avec ton prénom !

- Je veux dire que... je pourrais jamais être appeler par mon prénom par Potter.

- Mais si ! Faut que tu lui parle s'en vous embrouiller et voilà qu'au bout d'un certain temps, tu pourras toi aussi l'appeler par son prénom.

- Mouais... Il faut d'abord ne pas s'embrouiller !

- Tu peux en profiter pendant les vacances vu que tu es seul avec lui !

- Qu'est... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, dit Draco en rougissant sous une pensée pas très bien placé.

- Bah que tu lui parle souvent, tu pensais à quoi ?

- Euh... Non rien. Bon je vais retourner dans la chambre car il est déjà midi passé et je pense que Potter doit croire que j'ai quitté la chambre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Euh... Comment t'expliquer...?

- Vas-y ! Je t'aide donc tu dois tous me dire, compris ?

- Oui, répondit-il en se rasseyant sur le lit. En faite, je me suis réveillé ou du moins Potter m'a réveillé dans son lit mais je ne sais pas quand et comment j'y suis entré donc il m'a engueulé et en sortant de son lit réchauffé par nos deux corps, je lui est dis que je me cassais de la chambre. Donc voilà, ajouta-il en repensant tout de suite après, au petit bout de phrase qu'il avait dit et rougit devant le regard surpris du roux.

- Vous... Avez...?

- Bien sûr que non, voyons Ron, tu exagère d'insinuer cela !

- Mais dans ta phrase...

- Je voulais juste dire que j'avais dormi dans le lit de Potter rien de plus, bon j'y vais car à encore papoté, on va louper l'heure de manger.

- Tu as raison, on descend ?

- Bah dépêche, si tu ne veux pas qu'on se fasse engueuler par ta mère."

Ils descendirent les escaliers et virent tous le monde à table en train de les regarder.

L'ambiance était tendu ou du moins Molly était sur le point d'exploser car elle n'aimait pas du tout qu'on arrive en retard aux heures des repas surtout venant de Ron, donc tous le monde se taisaient pour ne pas s'en prendre plein la tête.

"- Ron...

- Oui Mman ! Dit t-il en serrant les dents.

- Il est quelle heure et à quelle heure d'habitude on mange, hein ?

- Euh...

- Excusez-nous Madame, c'est moi qui l'ai retenu pendant quelque temps, donc c'est moi, seulement, qui doit m'excusez ! Répondit Draco.

- Bon ! Je vous pardonnes puisque Draco s'est excusé et tant qu'à toi, Ron, remercie Draco d'avoir prit ta défense !

- Ouais, merci Draco, tu m'as sauvé de la colère de ma mère ! S'exclama Ron.

- Bah... De rien Ron, mais tu me le revaudras un jour. Finit-il en le regardant avec un sourir que personne n'avait jamais vu sur le visage d'un Malfoy.

- Je suis déjà en train de me racheter, n'est-ce pas Draco.

Ils finirent de manger sous le regard d'Harry qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles, Malfoy et Ron se parlaient par leur prénoms et le blond souriait au roux, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé bon sang ?

Draco se sentait comme libéré de la tristesse qu'il avait eu le matin même, il se sentait bien car il avait un nouvel ami à qui se confié, bien sûr, il n'aurail pas pu en parler à Blaise puisqu'il était comme tout les serpentards, "Serpentard VS Gryffondord" (Bon maintenant, on peut plus dire "tout les serpentard").

Voilà 4ème chapitre de finit. Reviews s'il vous plaît!!! J'espère qu'il n'était pas aussi bizarre que je le pensais.

Bisoux!


End file.
